VaVaVaVoom
by Chelseapanda
Summary: Reba gets a new a makeover and the whole family thinks she looks beautiful, except for jake who thinks Reba is going to get remarried and forget about him


"I'm here and I'm THIN!!" Barbra Jean exclaimed.

"I thought I changed the lock on this door?!" Reba yelled.

"Now now Reba no need to get jealous just because I'm beautiful. Why don't you go drink one of your power smoothies?"

Reba burst with anger. "I'm going out!!" she yelled. Reba went out to the mall to buy some new clothes. She wanted to look pretty because ever since Barbra Jean lost all that weight she'd been feeling unattractive. Reba walked into a boutique, which was having a fifty year anniversary. As she walked in lights and an alarm went off. "What in the world?" Reba yelled, "I thought the alarm was suppose to go off when you walked out of the store!"

"Congratulations!" a woman exclaimed "You're our thousand customer!"

"Can my prize be some coupons to that fancy Boot Barn?" Reba asked.

"Oh no silly! Your prize is much better than that! Follow me." She said.

Reba followed the lady to the back room, not knowing what to expect. "Just wait here" said the lady "Someone will be right with you." Suddenly Reba wished she just would've gone to Wal-Mart. Then a beautiful lady walked in. She had beautiful Blond hair, but she knew it wasn't Barbra Jean because she had an amazing sense of style.

"Hello there, my name is Sandi Spika." said the blond.

"Hey aren't you that Designer for country artists?" asked Reba.

"Yes I am, and guess what? You just won a full body makeover!" she said

"Well I guess this is better than Wal-Mart, lets get started." Reba joked.

Sandi Spika completely changed Reba's outfit makeup, and hair. When she was finally done Reba looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Well, don't I look purtty!" She exclaimed. "No Reba, you look AMAZING!" Sandi added. Reba happily drove home; for once she couldn't wait to see Barbra Jean. "That will show her" Reba thought "'I'm here and I'm thin'" Reba mocked. When she finally got home she burst the door open.

"WOW mom!!" Cheyenne exclaimed "You look…."

"VA-VA-VAVOOM!" Van interrupted!

"Yeah mom, what happened to you?" Cheyenne asked.

"Mrs. H!! You look HOOOT!!!" Van yelled.

Then the door burst open. "I'm here and….." Barbra Jean's jaw dropped, she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Hey hot stuff! What happened to you?" Barbra jean exclaimed.

Then Brock walked through the door. He was in complete shock.

"Wow Reba you look… WOW!" Brock said "Remind me why I divorced you!"

Reba smacked the back of Brocks head "Oww" he said "That's why"

An hour later Brock, Barbra Jean, Van, and Cheyenne were still Fantasying over Reba's makeover. "Come on you guys" Reba said "It's been an hour. Who's going to get my clothes out of the car for me?"

"I WILL!" Barbra Jean yelled.

"No please" Van said "Mrs. H let me get those for you."

The next day Reba got all dolled up with her new clothes and makeup.

"Kids I'm going out! Jake take care of Cheyenne and Van, Don't let them do anything stupid." Reba said.

"I'm on it mom." Jake said.

Reba got home very late. She tiptoed in the house hoping no one would hear her. Then suddenly Van turned on the light.

"Where were you young lady? You promised to be home at 11 o'clock! I was worried sick!" Van yelled

"Sorry Dad" Reba sarcastically said.

The next day Jake overheard Reba telling Cheyenne about a date she had, and that a bunch of guys were asking her out. Then he went to ask Kyra if she thought Reba was going to get married.

"Kyra, do you think now that mom is pretty she'll marry someone else, and forget about us?" Jake asked.

"Of course she will. Mom's got so many new dates before you know she'll be pregnant and have a new family. She's going to forget about us and we're going to have to go live with dad and crazy Barbra Jean." Kyra said.

"Do you think I could take my car bed over to dad's?"

"Nope, that's going to be the new kid's bed."

"Oh, I guess I'll go pack up my stuff and sleep in my car bed one last time." Jake said, and then he sadly walked up the stairs, and packed his stuff.

"Jake what are you doing?" Reba asked.

"Packing up my clothes, but don't worry mom I'll leave all my toys here for your new baby. Except, I'm taking my game boy." Jake said.

"What in the monkey's butt are you taking about Jake?" Reba asked.

"Kyra said that since you got a makeover you're going to get married and have a new family and that we would have to move out and live with dad and Barbra Jean." Jake said.

"Oh honey, I would never do that." Reba said hugging Jake.

"Really mom?" Jake asked.

"Yes really, honey i love you. Don't worry all this Fancy makeup and clothes are all going back to the store"

The next day Reba gave all her clothes and makeup back, and went back to dressing like a cowboy.

~~~~Please review!! Give me some thoughts and feedback!! thanks!! ~~~~


End file.
